Nickelodeon/Other IDs
1981–2000 Idents download.jpg|"Silver Ball", by Lou Dorfsman & Bob Klein images (2).jpg|"Doo-Wop-A-Saurus", by Joey Ahlbum nickreindeer1996.png|"Rudolph", by Charlex nickpinchface1993.png|"Crazy Face", by BlueBrick Nickchair1994.png|"Foldable Chair" nickarfnickelodeon1986.png|"Dog & Bird", by International Rocketship nick haicut 1985.png|"Lincoln", by Charlex nick sweater battle 1995.png|"Sweater", by Joanna Ferrone nick new year 1990.png|"New Year Baby" nick comet 1994.png|"Christmas Eve", by Chris Harvey nick dancing dogs 1992.png|"Disco Dogz", by Chris Gilligan nick scissors 1993.png|"Paper Chase", by Chris Gilligan nick valentines 1992.png|"Valentines", by 1-80-1 Productions nick nose 1998.png|"Nosey" nick babbette 1999.png|"Babette", by Wowhouse Pictures nick marbles 1997.png|"Marbles" nick hanukkah 1994.png|"Chanukkah", by Chris Harvey nick microphone box 1993.png|"Microphone Box", by BlueBrick nick skeleton 1991.png|"Skeleton Dance", by Jim Keeshen nick sleigh 1997.png|"Sleigh Ride", by John Kricfalusi nick monkey 1996.png|"Pop Goes The Monkey", by International Rocketship nick bottle 1995.png|"Submarine", by Telezign nick bulldog crew 1987.png|"Jungle Quintet", by Joey Ahlbum nick brew 1987.png|"Nick Brew", by Edward Bakst nick egg and spoon 1987.png|"Egg & Spoon", by Edward Bakst nick shaker 1987.png|"Shaker", by Edward Bakst ants.jpg|"Ant Picnic" defaultCA62XRCD.jpg|"Nick Nick Nick" fish.jpg|"Fly Fishing", by Primal Screen worm.jpg|"Worm Feast", by Noyes & Laybourne default (1).jpg|"Factory", by Charlex default (2).jpg|"Better off by Far", by David Lubell nickdogs.png|"Dog Poses", by William Wegman nicktoastedmarshmallow1996.png|"Campfire", by IBC Digital nickjackinthebox1995.png|"Wild Child", by Fred Crippen nickrobot1985.png|"Mr. Robot", by Charlex dog.jpg|"Dog Dreams", by VT2 Studios nickopera1994.png|"Opera Lady", by BlueBrick nickfallinghats1991.png|"Falling Hats", by Steve Speer nickbox87.png|"Nick Box", by Charlex NickelodeonCup1997.png|"Orange Soda" NickRhino1996.png|"Rhino", by Colossal Pictures nickmice.jpg|"Mouse on Patrol", by Colossal Pictures hqdefault (2)g.jpg|"Hans & Henrietta", by Steve Speer hqdefault (5).jpg|"UFO", by robotDNA Nickbot.png|"NickBot Takes All", by The Jim Henson Company 5109_lg.jpg|"Silly Putty", by Chris Gilligan NickelodeonSillyPutty1997.png|"Silly Putty 2", by Chris Gilligan 5113_lg.jpg|"Silly Putty 3", by Chris Gilligan nicktoothbrush1995.png|"Toothbrush", by Cosgrove Hall Films nickegg1995.png|"Breakfast", by Cosgrove Hall Films nickhandcolors1995.png|"Hands", by Cosgrove Hall Films Stings At 6 a.m. ET on July 4, 1993, following a contest (the contest was called "The New Shapes Contest") held by Nickelodeon, Nickelodeon debuted a series of new 3-dimensional stings produced by Nick Digital, Nickelodeon's in-house animation studio. An additional set of stings premiered on August 1, 1996. Blob.jpg NickAtom1993.png NickKey1993.png NickLightbub1993.png NickSoda1993.png nicktopident1993.png Nick flower 1993.png Nick rocket 1993.png Nickballoon93.png Nickballoondog1993.png Nickcap1993.png Nickcog1993.png Nickjack93.png Nickufo93.png NickCrayon1993.png Blobelodeon.png Crown of Nick.png NickLeaf1993.png Nickelodeon_Fish.jpg NickelodeonFly1993.png Endtags 1993–1996 Rainbowgreygreenpurple.png Rainbowgreygreenpurple2.png purplegreenandblue.png Purplegreenandblue2.png Purplegreenandblue3.png purplegreenyellowandorange.png purpleblueandyellow.png violetpurpleyellowblueandgreen.png Violetpurpleyellowblueandgreen2.png viloetpurpleandgreen.png Viloetpurpleandgreen2.png violetpurpledarkgreenandgreen.png purpleyellowandgreen.png violetpurpleyellowandgreen.png violetpurpleyellowandgreen2.png violetblueandyellow.png 1996–1998 redpurpleandblue.png lightgreentealgreenandblue.png pinktealblueandorange3.png pinktealblueandorange.png angrybeaverspromo.jpg greenlightblueskyblueanddarkblue.png pinktealblueandorange2.png redpurpleandblue2.png Charlie.png catdog.png Hotpinkblueandyellow.png toohottoonsweekpromo.png figureitoutpromo.png 1998–2000 figureitoutfamilystyle.jpg pizza.jpg Magnet.png Bumpers 1993–1996 nick93next.png|"Rotating Patterns", by Jeff Sargent nick93arrows.png|"Clock", by Jeff Sargent Nick next93-01.png|"Jumping Balls", by Jeff Sargent Nickbumper3.png|"Timeout's Over", by Jeff Sargent Nickbumper2.png|"Keep Nicking", by Jeff Sargent NICKBUMPER5.png|"Squares and Circles", by Jeff Sargent nickbumper6.png|"We'll Be Back", by Jeff Sargent Nickbumper.jpg|"More Nick", by Jeff Sargent Nickbumper4.png|"Chill A Couple", by Jeff Sargent 1995–1999 3gv.jpg|"Hans & Henrietta", by Steve Speer hqdefaultv.jpg|"Rugrats Bumper", by Nick Digital Nickhands1994.png|"Hands", by Jeff Sargeant hqdefault (1)g.jpg|"Hands on Swirl", by Jeff Sargeant hqdefaultgg.jpg|"Nick Saturn", by Nick Digital nicksharks1996.jpg|"Sharks", by Nick Digital nickspotlight1996.png|"Hey Arnold Bumper", by Adam Gravois 1999–2005 Character IDs In 1999, Nickelodeon slowly began phasing out the old ID's and replacing them with new network ID's featuring Nickelodeon characters. nick_logo_03-small.jpg|"Reptar", by Klasky Csupo nick19991.jpg|"Wild Thornberrys", by Klasky Csupo nick_logo2-small.jpg|"Angry Beavers", by Gunter-Wahl nick_logo5-small.jpg|"SpongeBob", by United Plankton World IDs Also, Nickelodeon started using ID's featuring children around the world. Nickelodeon Boat ID (1999).jpg|"Boat", by Front.TV Nickelodeon Astronaut ID.jpg|"Astronaut", by H-Gun Nickelodeon Blocks ID.jpg|"Blocks", by H-Gun Nickelodeon Mushroom ID.jpg|"Mushroom", by H-Gun Nickelodeon Runners ID.jpg|"City Run", by H-Gun 2005–2009 Idents nickbubblegum2005.png nicksandcastle2005.png nickfrisbee2005.png nickchalkeraser2005.png Category:Special logos